Kekkonshiki: Yume
by TragicalMusique
Summary: Adult!Reborn27. Shonen ai. Oneshot...perhaps Twoshot. My version of Tsuna's marriage dream in episode 11.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic. I've been sorta obsessed with R27…Adult! Reborn x Tsuna. I'm going to try to make it fluffy after the Tuna's initial reaction…but I suck at writing romance. So…let's see how this goes lol this is based off Episode 11 on Tsuna's marriage dream/nightmare. One shot only unless it's good enough to warrant becoming a Two shot ;o But that's up to you, the readers.

Warning: If you are against a guy wearing a wedding dress or against boyxboy then make your cursor tap the pretty back button. Thank you. Oh…and will contain slight spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did Tsuna would be with Reborn. Lol. Adult Reborn of course.

_Marriage is an exercise in torture.__ – Frances Conroy_

Kekkonshiki: Yume

Tsuna blinked. It was bright. Last he knew he was sleeping in darkness. He became aware of someone holding onto his arm. Looking over, his jaw dropped slightly.

"Dad?" Tsuna whispered. Sawada Iemitsu smiled down proudly at his son. "Reborn is a great man for you, son…I always had faith in my old friend…well, and I should if I'm giving him your hand in marriage!" he laughed. "Eh?" Tsuna gaped at his dad. 'What's going on? Marriage? Reborn?' Tsuna thought, confused.

"Ah its time,' Iemitsu said, opening the large, double glass doors they had been standing in front of. It was then that Tsuna noticed the white, poufy silk dress he was wearing. His face flushed. How had he gotten into a _dress?_ Or this mess for that matter…wait it's a dream so maybe he could change it? He was about to try when he saw Reborn across the long aisle.

Reborn was a man who tortured him on a daily basis. Ever since he got back his adult form permanently, it became worse. It was rare for the man show genuine emotions physically. And this _was _a dream but…

Reborn was smiling a warm, contented smile. At him. Dame Tsuna. It made him feel…strange. When he got to altar, his dad let him go to sit down next to his Mom, Nana.

He saw the Arcobaleno on Reborn's designated 'Groom's' side, along with others he vaguely recognized. On what he assumed was his side as the…bride, were all his friends, parents, and Vongola black suited men. His Mom was crying. Gokudera looked slightly put out but gave him a large smile anyways. Yamamoto shouted, "Congrats, Tsuna!"

Gokudera instantly got on him for addressing him so casually. They made him shake his head. Lambo and I-pin were all cheering despite Bianchi's threats to shut up. Ryohei suddenly yelled "EXTREME MARRIAGE, TSUNA!"

None of them seemed to find this strange. His former crush Kyoko waved at him while Haru had hearts in her eyes. This made him sweatdrop. He stood nervously next to Reborn. He was about to make a last ditch effort to run when he felt the tip of a metal tonfa against his back along with a gun. Gulping he turned around.

"Ahh, Tsuna dearest…don't become a runaway bride…I might have to hunt you down for our Honeymoon," Reborn said, smirking. 'Hiiiie! I'm getting married to an abusive man!' Tsuna shrieked internally. He gulped again when he saw Hibari was Minister and still had his tonfa against his back.

"Run and I will bite you to death like the weak Herbivore you are," Hibari hissed. He didn't know which man scared him worse. At the moment it was a tie but seeing as how he was about to be married to one of them, Reborn had a slight edge.

Tsuna was lost in thought for a moment and barely registered saying, "I do." If he didn't say it, dream or not he would somehow end up being bitten and shot to death in the waking world since it would be just his luck.

"You may kiss the...bride," Hibari said, sounding slightly annoyed.

He was shocked out of his reveries when Reborn suddenly kissed him. His last thought before waking, screaming was:

'That actually wasn't a bad kiss…warm, gentle...'

Or so he thought till waking world Reborn kicked him out of bed with Leon aimed at his head. "You're going to be late again…Dame Tsuna," he said in smooth, dark tones.

'Maybe thought that too soon…'

"Hiiiie! Don't shoot me Reborn!"

Fin.

A/N: How was it? Bad? *Winces* Please R&R if you think I should make this a Two Shot. Thanks for reading! :)

Translation: Kekkonshiki: Yume: Marriage Ceremony: Dream

-Tragic


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm so glad people liked it! XD lol So…I decided I would make this a Two shot lol Obviously. Maybe I'm not so bad at romance after all lol By the way this will be in Reborn's POV after a certain point.

LovelessZim: Lmao. I love how you acted like Ryohei, Hibari, and then Reborn in that sequence. Made me laugh! Hiiiee~ Don't bite me~ Just enjoy the second part XD

mangopudding: Yayy…looks like my attempts at humor succeeded after all lol xD I'm so glad you liked it! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn…oh the endless possibilities if I did…hehehe.

If you want your spouse to listen and pay strict attention to every word you say, talk in your sleep. (Anonymous)

It's been a few days since Tsuna had his weird dream of marrying Reborn. The more he thought about it the more he didn't mind the idea. Except maybe the dress. He shuddered. When he got home from school after waving Gokudera and Yamamoto off, he felt extremely tired for some reason.

His Mom, Nana looked at him worriedly when he turned down dinner. "I just want to sleep," Tsuna said, flashing a reassuring smile at her.

Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, and Reborn were nowhere to be seen. Odd. He contemplated Reborn some more.

'He never seems to listen to what I say…is that a quality of all husbands? Wait…why am I thinking this? It's not like we would ever get married…right? Who says I have to be the wife anyways?' Tsuna wondered, unknowingly pouting.

He took his shoes off, and changed into some sweatpants and a T-shirt before plopping down on the bed. He was snoozing in moments, lips partly open and long lashes fluttering. He wasn't aware of Reborn coming up the stairs and opening his door. Normally if Tsuna fell asleep without doing his homework first Reborn would whack him with a hammer or shoot him. But…this time seemed different.

Ah…poor, oblivious Tuna.

Reborn's POV

Reborn stared down at his sleeping pupil with a fond smirk. For once he decided to indulge watching his cute student sleep instead of waking him in his usual unpleasant manner. That can wait. He walked closer to the sleeping Tsuna.

He stood over him. Suddenly curious, he leaned closer to Tsuna's face, hearing his name being spoken.

"Reborn…why are you so mean? Why marry me…"

Reborn's eyebrows rose. 'Talking in his sleep eh? So adorable…he thinks I'm mean.' He leaned in closer, thin lips nearly touching Tsuna's ear. 'Dreaming about me marrying me?' he mused, feeling rather pleased.

Reborn leaned his face away when Tsuna twisted around onto his belly to where he was facing him. Crouching so he was closer to Tsuna's face again, he noticed a faint pink blush on his cheeks. He smirked.

Tsuna, as though sensing he was there, reached a hand sluggishly and gripped the lapels of his black suit jacket tightly. He knew how heavy a sleeper Tsuna was. So he didn't stir when he caressed his cheek gently.

'Heh…when have I gone soft?' Reborn wondered, amused. He could barely make out what Tsuna was saying now. A few times he thought he could make out the words wedding, dress, and scary.

"Not the tonfas Hibari…" Tsuna mumbled sounding harassed. 'Maybe I'll kick Hibari's ass later.' Reborn thought maliciously. Only _he_ was allowed to torture _his _Tuna. Tsuna's grip on his lapels tightened and he whimpered in his sleep.

Hell. That sound. Reborn felt his heart quicken. He scowled.

'You're too cute for your own good, Dame Tsuna.'

"Reborn...will you kiss me again?" Tsuna mumbled shyly. Reborn's eyes widened. Tsuna was still asleep when he said this. 'I kissed him in his dream?' Reborn thought, feeling smug.

May as well grant Tsuna's wish.

Reborn cupped Tsuna's cheek gently, raising his head up slowly. Bending his head, he pressed his lips to Tsuna's soft, pink ones chastely. He tasted like chocolate strawberries. So…_addicting. _

Reborn's other hand twisted through Tsuna's soft, fluffy locks of caramel colored hair. One of Reborn's curly sideburns rubbed against Tsuna's nose which wrinkled cutely. Reborn pulled back, licking his lips.

He looked out the window. It was getting rather dark. 'Huh…time flies when molesting Tunas.'

Leon climbed into his hand, forming into a gun. 'Tsuna still has homework to do…he's slept long enough.' Reborn thought, though feeling disheartened he couldn't watch him sleep longer. He smirked as he aimed the gun at Tsuna. 'Hmm...I wonder...'

He shot him.

End of Reborn's POV

"Hiiie!" Tsuna cried.

Tsuna jumped out of bed, his feet getting tangled in the blankets and he crashed to the floor. He looked blearily up at Reborn's amused face.

Reborn got down on one knee before Tsuna. This made him more awake and wary. He rubbed the really sore area where he had shot him. Which just so happened to be his ass.

'Reborn is getting more sadistic…'

"Will you marry me Dame Tsuna?'" Reborn suddenly asked, dark eyes sparking manically. Tsuna gaped at him. Then did something he hadn't done in a while. His last thought was:

'My dream came true…I'm so screwed.' Then he promptly fainted.

Reborn chuckled.

'I might as well do his homework for him…at this rate he won't get it done…though I hope he says he will marry me for the trouble.' He thought, picking Tsuna up and back on the bed.

Fin.

A/N: There we go. The final chapter. Lol. I hope I did Reborn's character justice under the circumstances. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. R&R please? Thanks :)

-Tragic


End file.
